


Some Charm

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fili doesn't understand the point of masquerades.





	Some Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



Fili hadn't exactly gotten the point of a masquerade when Bilbo had announced to them that hobbits threw one at the end of every harvest season. He was all for a party of course and all the pumpkin and potato creations that Bilbo had promised certainly had appeal, as did the mulled wine, warm cider, and ale he'd been assured would be present, but masks? What purpose did they serve? Especially for them, as dwarves? Would they not be easily identifiable amongst the hobbits, masks or no? 

Kili, being Kili, had gleefully pointed out that Fili’s height (or, specifically, lack thereof) and light coloring might just get him mistaken for a hobbit. Fili, being Fili, had put his brother into a headlock until he'd taken the insult back. 

Bilbo had sighed, shot Thorin that oh so familiar ‘why me’ look, then asked them to play along and make the nicest masks they could. It was a chance to show off their craftsmanship by doping something new, their hobbit had insisted, and if nothing else proved how well Bilbo knew dwarves it was that. Showing off their craft and the challenge of creating something totally new? Even Uncle and Dwalin could get behind that. 

Fili still thought it silly but, as he worked in the forge and put his jeweler's kit to work, he was willing to admit it was fun. And certainly he had liked the way the hobbits, in their animal and plant themed masks, cooed and complimented his, made of metal painted white, accented with delicate blue ‘feathers’ he'd spent far too much time shaping and pressing hundreds of thin lines into and blue gems around the edges. 

And now, as Kili drew him out into the whirling mass of dancing hobbits couples and pulled him so close he could smell the cider on his breath and then taste it as he was kissed quickly, there was perhaps some charm in the whole affair. Or, at the very least, in Kili’s mask, shaped of metal wiring and framing so thin and light it appeared to be spun of silver spider webbing (Thorin had told them it was in poor taste and Kili had smiled in a way that strongly implied that was the point), and the way his eyes twinkled merrily as they picked up the beat of the jovial hobbit band and got swept up in the crowd, hands clasped and bodies pressed close. 


End file.
